Confessions of a Teenage Kunoichi
by Sailorprincess3234
Summary: All she wanted to do was tell him how she felt...she never knew saying 3 words would turn out to be so crazy...NarutoxHinata R&R COMPLETE!
1. Out with the old

Oi Mina! Konnichiwa! So…here I am with another new Fanfic. I came up with this idea one day when I was in class. I thought it would be cool to write a musicalish Fanfic with Hinata trying to tell Naruto that she loves him. There is a special guest appearance some where in the middle of the story. This is going to be a two part one shot…so I'll put up the next chapter shortly. I just wanna see if you guys actually like this. That kawai little button below will be waiting for you to push it, so you can leave a review. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Honestly…if you really don't like it, do me a huge favor and don't leave a nasty review. I really hate it. Well…with that said, let me know what you think. K?

Warnings: There may be some OOCness and out right craziness. That is all.

SP3234: DISCLAMER TIME!

Hinata: Though she really loves the song…"I'm Coming Out" does not belong to SP3234…all rights goes to Diana Ross.

Naruto: Also SP3234 does not own me

Itachi: Damn right! She owns me!

Hinata and Naruto with twitching eyes: Dangerous!

SP3234: Hey…can't a girl dream?

Sakura (hidden somewhere in the background talking in a low and fast tone): For legal purposes it is safe to say that SP3234 does not own any of the charters in Naruto…only the ones that she makes up…that is all…signing out.

* * *

**Prelude: Out With The Old In With The New**

A frown came across Hinata's face. Yet again her nervousness became overwhelming and her shyness turned her away from telling Naruto how she felt. She remembered it clearly. Earlier that day both she and Naruto were hanging out at the park. It was very peaceful…just the two of them sitting on the bench by the lake. It was the perfect opportunity since their conversation turn to that of romance. Heck she couldn't have dreamed of a perfect moment!

Now she sat on the edge of her bed kicking herself mentally. Years had passed and she was now 17. Over the years she grew stronger and in other aspects of her life, she became a little more open. Well…honestly on a scale of 1-10…one being as outgoing as Naruto…and 10 being her at the age of 13…right now she would consider herself a…8…and on some days…even a 9. Gosh she sucked! All she ever did was stick to her "comfort zone" which she increasingly hated with all her guts.

She sighed inwardly as she stood up and head to the door leading to her balcony. As she stepped outside, she saw the garden of her compound. She felt that she had the best view out of everyone in her house. Not only was she able to see the garden with all sorts of different trees and flowers. She also had an amazing view of the mountains that rested just on the out skirts of the village (Not the one with Hokages). Currently the sun was setting in the distance creating a palate of beautiful colors in the mid-summer's sky. As the sun fell behind the mountains, thus indicating that the day was now over, Hinata made a firm resolution within her heart. Tomorrow is a new day…and it will be the start to a brand new life.

* * *

**Confessions of a Teenage Kunoichi**

The next morning Hinata woke up and blanked a couple of times rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she let out a soft yawn. A deep sigh escaped her lips as small smile appeared on her face. "Today is the day…nothings going to stop me."

Suddenly music could be heard coming from the back ground. Hinata's smile grew wider as she stepped out of her bed.

Hinata:

_I'm coming out  
I'm coming  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out  
I'm coming out_

She stood in front of her closet and looked through the clothes hanging there before her. She wanted to pick out a "Wow" outfit. Something that the "Old" her would NEVER wear. Digging deeper and deeper into her closet, she noticed a short black halter dress that she had personally brought a few months ago. She went to the mall with her friends…Sakura, Tenten and Ino…and they dared her to try it on. When they saw how amazing the dress looked on her, they urged her to buy the dress. At first she felt self-conscious about it. However she was happy that she decided to buy it…

Hinata:

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show_

15 minutes passed and she stood in front of her full length mirror. She was quite content with what she saw. The dress fell a few inches above her knees showing off her shapely legs. Looking up, she saw how it hugged at the curves she had acquired over the years. The dress had a low V neck line which showed a little bit of her cleavage. Her arms, shoulders and back were well toned and she really liked how the back was very low…ending at her waist. Her waist length hair was done in loose curls. Her makeup was so minimal that it looked as if she woke up every morning with a perfect face. With a final glance at herself, Hinata smiled confidently as she walked out of her bed room.

Hinata:

_There's a new me coming out  
And I just had to live  
And I wanna give  
I'm completely positive _

As she walked into the kitchen, all conversations in the room halted as everyone turned their attention to the heiress standing at the door.

"Hin…Hin…Hinata-sama…" Neji, Hinata's older cousin gasped in shock.

"Whoa! Where did you get that dress?" Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister asked as she looked with wide eyes at her older sister.

Hinata's father kept silent as he continued to eat his breakfast. However the look on his face showed less then 1 of shock and 99.99 of indifference.

"Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Neji demanded as he stood up from his seat. He turned to his uncle who continued to eat his breakfast in peace, not paying any mind to Neji's improper out burst. "Uncle, are you going to let her walk out dressed like that!" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

Without looking up at Neji, Hinata's father continued. "Hinata is 17 years old. She is old enough to choose what she will wear. It doesn't concern me what she wears….so long that she as something on." He said in a low voice. He then for the second time that day turned to look at his daughter. "You look very beautiful Hinata." He said without a smile, but the tone of his voice only soften a fraction.

Hinata gave her father a look of complete surprise. She was never his favorite and she knew it. They hardly ever spoke to each other. Heck, she would very well believe…if she didn't have proof…that she was NOT his child since he never really seemed to care. However, it was those very rare moments…like this one…where any doubts escape her thoughts. She swallowed hard before she could give a reply to his comment. "Thank you father" She said in a soft voice. She then turned to Neji who continued to look at her with shock. "Neji-onii-chan" She began. "To answer your previous question, I am on my way to see Naruto-kun." She said simply.

At the mention of Naruto's name, Neji's expression quickly changed to that of annoyance. Hinata shook her head as she had it tilted slightly. She really couldn't understand. It's not that Neji hated Naruto…in fact through the years, they have actually gotten along….not that she would say that they were best friends. They just had some what of an understanding and tolerance of each other. "Why are you going to see him?" Neji asked with a hint of discuss in his voice. Ok…there was one other thing that should be mentioned. Neji believed that Hinata deserved better….in fact…he felt that Naruto was not good enough for her. Hinata rolled her eyes some what annoyed that Neji was acting over protective.

"Listen…_Dad_…" She began sarcastically…which really surprised everyone in the room. Even her father's surprised look bump up from less then 1 to 12. IT WAS NOT LIKE HER TO BE SARCASTIC! Neji kept his mouth shut as Hinata continued. "I'm going to see Naruto-kun so that I could tell him that I love him." She said with a steady sigh. Really…she didn't want to stick around for long. She had to find Naruto-kun…it's not like she was COMPLETELY confident…she still felt self-conscious of leaving the house dressed as she was.

For a while, everyone in the room were completely silent…so silent that you could hear a pin drop…literally…Hinata heard a pin drop some where in the room….not only did have an amazing eye sight, but she also had really good hearing. Suddenly the silence was shattered as laughter erupting in the room.

Well…Neji and Hanabi there laugher was uncontrollable….Hinata's father were more or less smiling….if you could call that a smile….it looked more like he had indigestion or something…

"Why are you all laughing at me?" She asked with annoyance as she placed a hand on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said as his laughter died down. "Do you know how many times you have tried to tell that guy that you like him and every time you chicken out! What makes you think that this time is any different?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the comment. "Because…" She began with determination in her voice. "This time is different. I woke up this morning with a new out look to my life. No more will I be the shy little girl who has low self-esteem. I want to shout out to the world that I've changed!"

Hanabi giggled as she shook her head. "I've got to see this….I'm coming with you."

"I agree." Neji said as he stood up.

"Whatever…" Hinata said with a sigh "Let's get going then." A small smirk as she walked out of the kitchen. The music in the background continued from where it left off. At first Neji and Hanabi looked around in confusion but soon grew accustom the music.

Hinata:

_I think this time around  
I am gonna do it  
Like you never do it  
Like you never knew it  
Ooh, I'll make it through_

With Naruto

For the second time, he hung up the phone. _'Hinata…where could you be?'_ He thought to himself as he picked up the phone once again and dialed the number to her house. _'There's something very important that I have to tell you…'_

With Hinata

Hinata:

_The time has come for me  
To break out of the shell  
I have to shout  
That I'm coming out_

"Hin…Hinata?" Hinata heard a voice call out to her. She turned her attention to see her three friends staring at her with widen eyes. Sakura was the one who had spoken. Her green eyes widen when she saw what her best friend was wearing. "I never would have imagined that you would wear that dress outside. I'm impressed. What's with the sudden change?" She asked as she stood in front of her friend with the other two girls right behind her.

"Yeah…you look amazing." Tenten said.

"I didn't know you actually brought that dress…" Ino said as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"She's going to see Naruto so that she could tell him that she loves him." Hanabi called out from behind Neji.

All three girls gave Hinata a look as they tried their best to hold back their amusement. "Hinata….what's with the sudden change?" Tenten asked.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I change? I've been labeled as the "Shy Little Girl" for far too long. I love Naruto-kun…and I really want to tell him how I feel." She said confidently.

"Awe…Hinata-chan…I'm sorry…actually this is the boldest thing you have ever done…I give you props for that. I'll go with you for encouragement." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Me too." Tenten and Ino said in unison.

"Well then let's go…I really don't have time to waste." Hinata said as she walked pass her friends and continued on with everyone following behind her. Along the way, most of the genins and jounin were following her. Each one had their own reaction to Hinata's new look. Even Kiba was impressed. He still couldn't keep his eyes off the girl's…uh…right this _is _rated T for teen….he couldn't keep his eyes off her body.

Hinata and everyone else:

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show _

I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show

Else where in Konoha

As Naruto was walking down the streets He couldn't help but notice the faint sounds of music in the air. "Where is that coming from?" He asked himself out loud as he looked around. Oddly enough, the streets around him were quite empty…there was no one….and I mean NO ONE….around. He continued on his way to Hinata's house. "What is going on today? Is it a holiday or something? Why are the streets so deserted?"

Ignoring the sound of music in the distance and the questions now swimming in his head, Naruto continued on his way to Hinata's house.

In the out skirts of Konoha

"I wish I knew why the heck I'm back here…" Itachi muttered under his breath. One could say that he was there to capture the Kyuubi sealed within that Naruto Kid...but really…he had no clue. One minute he was in the middle of some war in the wind country and suddenly he appeared here in the out skirts of Konoha!

"Humm…that's simple." He could hear a voice call out from below. He looked down and noticed a girl around his age leaning against the tree. She was looking up at him with a smirk on her face. She was wearing a white mini skirt, a white Halter top that showed off most of her cleavage and white ninja shoes. The whole outfit showed off her curvy body. Her kunai holster was tied around her right leg and she had on arm and knee bends. Her skin was of an olive tone and she had long wavy black hair that fell a little above her waist. She also her leaf head band resting on her forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Her smirk disappeared and a serious look came across her flawless face. She pushed herself from off the tree and stood up straight. "The name's Aki…I'm the author of this story…" She said simply.

"Story?" Itachi echoed not understanding what she was talking about.

"Yeah story…are you hard of hearing or something?" She snapped in a sarcastic tone.

Her intense light brown eyes locked with his dangerous onyx eyes. Itachi stared down at her from the tree tops with narrowed eyes. A smirk appeared on her face as she gave him a challenging look.

"What the…" He began as he leaped down and stood in front of her.

She shrugged her shoulders as she walked past him. She should have felt intimidated since he towered over her 5'0" petite form. Itachi turned around to look at the girl who appear to not be even the slightest bit afraid of him.Never had he encountered anyone who was this tough.

"Don't you know who you are talking to?" He asked in a dangerously low voice as he glared at her.

"Yeah…yeah…Itachi-kun…" She said as she waved her hand at him casually with out looking back. She then turn her head to look at him over her shoulder. A look of indifference was across her face. "Anyway deal with it. You're in the story and you're not leaving till I say so." She turned around and had her arms crossed under her chest as she gave him a cocky look.

He almost had to admit…if he weren't so bent onto being such a bad boy…he would openly admit that the girl not only had what it took to hang around him…but that she was also very beautiful. He was oddly drawn to her tough fearless attitude. He sighed inwardly now realizing that he was in a no win situation. What _could_ he do? She was the author.

"So…what do you expect me to do?" He asked reluctantly as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

In a drop of a dime her attitude suddenly changed, stars appeared in Aki's eyes and she had a chibi face. Itachi flinched back at her sudden happiness. He officially took back what he had thought about before. He didn't want to be any where near this girl!

"ITACHI-KUN!" She yelled as she flung her self at him.

"AGH! GET OFF ME WENTCH!" He yelled as he pushed her off from him. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

A thoughtful look came across her face as she effortlessly blew away a stray hair from off her face before she spoke. "Humm…nope…just always wanted to do that." The cocky look once again fell across her face and she had a smirk.

"Just keep it cool Itachi-kun…you don't play a huge role in this story…but you sure will later on…" She laughed so evilly that it even made him twitch in fear. Before he could ask what she was talking about, she disappeared in a whirl of white rose petals.

"Stupid Wench!" He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that…" He could hear her voice echo in the wind.

With Hinata

By this time almost the whole village was walking a few feet behind Hinata. With every new person joining her, her confidence shot up. There is no turning back now…she was a few blocks away from Naruto's apartment.

"You can do it Hinata!" Someone shout from the middle of the crowed.

Her smile widen…heck yeah she could do it!

Hinata:

_I've got to show the world  
All that I wanna be  
And all my billities  
Ther's so much more to me  
Somehow, I have to make them  
Just understand  
I got it well in hand  
And, oh, how I've planned_

"EVERYBODY STOP!" They suddenly heard a voice call out a few yards a head of them.

Suddenly the music came to a streaking halt and everyone stopped in their tracks. Walking up to them was Tsunade and she had a very ticked off look on her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded as she stood in front of Hinata with her hands on her hips. She looked down at the young jounin and shook her head disapprovingly. "Hinata…I never would have thought that you would be behind all of this noise. I could hear you guys all the way from across town in the Hokages Castle. Explain yourself."

Hinata bit her lower lip before she replied. "Hokage-sama…I am on my way to see Naruto-kun…I'm going to tell him that I love him." She turned around to look at the crowed behind her then she turned to look back at the Hokage. "These people followed me on their own. Most of them doubt that I have the courage to tell Naruto-kun how I feel and others only want to give me encouragement. I'm tired…of waiting for him to make the move…and of being to shy to say 4 simple words…" She sighed deeply. Really…she never intended for anyone to follow her…she would have done quite well singing to herself as she walked to Naruto's house.

"Well…" Tsunade said in a thoughtful tone as she looked down at the young kunoichi. "I guess I'm going to come along as well…I'd really like to see you be courageous and tell Naruto how you feel. Besides…I could take a break off from work."

With that said the music started again. Everything went back to normal (well…as normal as it was when they were singing) and the crowd behind her cheered as she continued to walk.

Hinata:

_  
I'm spreadin' love  
There's no need to fear  
And I just feel so glad  
Every time I hear:_

Most of the Genins and Jounin:

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show_

15 minutes later, about 40 people, including Hinata stood in front of Naruto's door. The rest of the crowd was down stairs since not everyone in the village could fit in the narrow hall way. Hinata's heart was beating very fast. This was it…she worked hard in putting up the courage to come here today…so…

Everyone broke into a musical dance number. Down stairs people were spinning around and doing no handed cartwheels. Upstairs everyone was in the middle of a tap/jazz dance number. From the middle of the crowd, Hinata could be seen as two strong men carried her on their shoulders to Naruto's door and they gently placed her down.

Everyone:

_I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
Got to let it show  
I'm coming out  
I want the world to know  
I got to let it show_

They continued their dance and as soon as the music ended fireworks exploded in the air and confetti was falling down from no where in particular. Those on the top floor stood in their ending pose with their arms and hands spread out while they were leaning towards Hinata, who had her back towards them. They watched intensely as she raised her hand to knock on the door. As if in slow motion, her fist slowly made its way to the door. She breathed out and held her breath. She knocked.

No response…in fact…it was oddly silent.

She tried again.

Still…no response. Just then something caught her eye. A small piece of paper was taped to the door. Out of curiosity, she took the paper into her hands and read it. At reading it, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips.

"What is it Hinata? What does the letter say?" Ino asked at hearing her friend gasp.

Hinata turned to the direction of the voice. She had such a sad look on her face. A moment passed before she spoke. "The letter…it mentioned that…the apartment building…is going to be torn down. All tenants are to move else were…." Her voice trialed off.

"Well…that's not so bad…maybe he stepped out…it's probably a week's notice or something." Sakura said as she walked over to her friend. She took the letter from her friend who was still frozen in her spot. She noticed that silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Out of curiosity she decided to read the letter. At reading it her own eyes wide in shock.

"What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"This notice _is_ a week old. The deadline for the tenants to move out was…early this morning…meaning that…he's gone." She said as she looked up at everyone with a sad look.


	2. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

What's up? Anyway…u might be wondering….why is the next chappie not up yet? And some of you may be at the point of holding a picket marching around crying out "WE WANT AN UPDATE! WE WANT AN UPDATE!" Well…I hope that some of you aren't up to that just yet….

Anyway just so that u guys know…life has a funny way of throwing like a thousand things at you that you need to attend to. Currently I'm going to school…working…I've got this story as well as other stories that I'm working on…and so many other activites that are really taking up so much time. It's crazy! I'm coming to an end with my schooling very soon and this term is so blah! I didn't do too well last term so I really want to get my grades up. That's why until May 12, I will not be updating any stories…

No need to worry too much…I'll be back…just taking a short break. However, when I do get back to updating…I'm going to try to update bi-weekly with all of my stories. Also to let you guys know, I have two other stories that I'm working on that should be up by the middle to end of May. And here's a bit of info about them…

_**Previews:**_

_**Naruto**_

"_Underneath the Cherry Blossom Tree"_

Summary: Sasuke left Konoha and left Sakura completely heart broken. Some years past and Sakura finds a new love in an unexpected place with an unexpected man. What will happen when Sasuke returns?

Rated T, for some sexual scenes and references, fighting scenes and very mild language.

Paring: Itachi x Sakura x Sasuke

Drama/Romance

_**Tokyo Mew Mew**_

"_On The Radio"_

Summary: Baised on an actual event. What happens when a little prank goes a bit too far?

Rated T, for…well…I don't know yet…heck…it might even be rated K+

Parings: Masaya x Ichigo x Ryou

Humor/Romance

Well…that's about it. **Keep checking my profile for any changes to this message.** **This message is subject to change. **

Until next time…

Ja Ne Mina!

SP3234


	3. Confessions

Author's Note: Ah…gomen mina! 6 months…that's super long for not updating! I just couldn't think of how to start next chappie and little by little I started to write it. Actually, yesterday I was going to put it up but the stupid thing got deleted and I had to start all over. Darn it! But it's cool now…at least you would be able to read it now. PLEASE NOTE there is a lot of craziness and OCCNESS in the chappie and it's a pretty long one at that. I hope that you enjoy it don't forget to leave a comment. And if you want a sequel, let me know. Ja Ne!

Disclaimer: Due to some craziness…viewer's discretion is advised.

Hinata: Ano…I don't think it's that kind of disclaimer SP3234…

Naruto: Yea…you're suppose to say something about how the show "Naruto" isn't yours and how the plot and any new charter is your own.

Sakura: Yea and Naruto would say something stupid and I would Knock him out…

Itachi: and I would pry away that freakish of a charter…Aki. Agh! Pushs away a clingy Aki

Aki: And I'm suppose to run after Itachi at all cost to drive him crazy Although I really have my eyes on Sasuke-kun Gives a flirty wink in Sasuke's direction

Sasuke: And I in turn would call you a freak…you freak Turns and walks away

Aki: Doesn't anyone wonder if he's gay or not? I mean he has no intrest in any beautiful girls that comes up to him….right Sakura-chan?

Sakura: You know…I never thought about that…

Sasuke: FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GAY!

Aki and Sakura: That's what they always say…

SP3234: Ok…Ok…well apparently I guess you guys already made ur point. Let's just get on with the story already!

* * *

P.S. Since it's been so long, here's a recap of the last chappie!

_They watched intensely as she raised her hand to knock on the door. As if in slow motion, her fist slowly made its way to the door. She breathed out and held her breath. She knocked._

_No response…in fact…it was oddly silent._

_She tried again._

_Still…no response. Just then something caught her eye. A small piece of paper was taped to the door. Out of curiosity, she took the paper into her hands and read it. At reading it, a gasp of surprise escaped her lips._

"_What is it Hinata? What does the letter say?" Ino asked at hearing her friend gasp._

_Hinata turned to the direction of the voice. She had such a sad look on her face. A moment passed before she spoke. "The letter…it mentioned that…the apartment building…is going to be torn down. All tenants are to move else were…." Her voice trialed off._

"_Well…that's not so bad…maybe he stepped out…it's probably a week's notice or something." Sakura said as she walked over to her friend. She took the letter from her friend who was still frozen in her spot. She noticed that silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Out of curiosity she decided to read the letter. At reading it her own eyes wide in shock._

"_What is it Sakura?" Tenten asked._

"_This notice is a week old. The deadline for the tenants to move out was…early this morning…meaning that…he's gone." She said as she looked up at everyone with a sad look_.

* * *

Confessions of a teenage Kunochi

Chapter 2

* * *

A chorus of 'AWES' could be heard through out the crowd as everyone either stayed put hoping that something miraculous would happen or they decided to go back to their boring everyday life. However, Sakura...Tenten and Ino stayed behind to offer their friend moral support.

"Ah come on Hinata!" Tenten said as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Now's not the time to give up...you've come so far!"

"Yea...besides...he's probably still in the village...just somewhere else..." Ino said with a sincere smile.

A small smile appeared across Hinata's face; especially at times like this she was grateful to have friends. "Thanks girls..." She said as she gave them a hug.

"Finally! I could get out of this dump!" Itachi mumbled to himself as he turned around to make his exit. However, before he could take one step a voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"ITACHI-KUN!" He heard someone call out from across the crowd. His eyes widen in horror when he recognized the voice. Yea...the great Uchiha...fearful...and he wasn't ashamed to admit it either...that girl could bring fear to just about anyone. Thinking quickly, he began to make a run for it...thinking that the girl was quite far away and that he could gain distance on her. If only that's how it really went...

A split second later the girl appeared in front of him embracing him in a tight hug. She looked up at him with hearts in her eyes and a chibi face. "Did you miss me Itachi-kun?" She asked innocently.

He really didn't know what on earth got him such bad luck...maybe it was because of killing his clan...or leaving Konoha...he didn't know. What he did know though was that he would kill to be anywhere else but here! He looked down at the girl as he tried to pry her hand from off him (Dang...this girl is strong!). A scowl came across his face. "I missed you as much as I miss my own clan s! Now get your hands off me...you freak!" He said in a low deadly tone. The girl looked up at him and for a split of a second a frown followed by large puppy dog eyes look came across her face. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and an even more frightening look came across her face. Her dark green eyes seem to hold burning flames in them and an evil smile came across her face. She slowly released her hold on him and took a step back...all the while giving Itachi an evil smirk.

"Itachi-kun...you do seem to forget one thing..." She said slowly as her smirk widen.

At this point Itachi silently wished that he had never met this girl. He had an expressionless look across his face as he remind silent.

"I'm the author of this story...I control your fate!" As if on cue, she laughed evilly as the sky in the background suddenly turned black and lighting flashed in the background and the earth beneath their feet shook. Everyone in the area started screaming and taking cover so as not to be hit by the lighting. Just as suddenly as it started, it all stopped. Once again the sun was out...birds were singing...and an innocent smile was across Aki's face. Everyone looked at her in shock and slowly backed away.

Aki walked over towards Hinata casually and placed an arm around her shoulder. Hinata's eyes widen in surprise and fear...not knowing what to expect from this multi-personality person. "Hinata...Hinata...I don't think it's fair for you to confess something personal and everyone gets to walk away without telling us their deepest confessions. Now everyone knows your deepest secrete and you are left with what?" Aki asked with a sly smile as she looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

A thoughtful look came across Hinata's face as she thought about what Aki had just said. Tenten, Sakura and Ino had a look of fear written across their faces. "Oh come on Hinata-chan...you really aren't going to listen to her are you? I mean...look at her...she's crazy!" Sakura said while pointing to Aki. Everyone turned to look at Aki, however she had an innocent look on her face and she seemed to glow in this warm innocent light. She was in a chibi form and her dark green eyes seemed to become brighter were wide and sparkly. She looked as if she had never done an evil thing in her whole life. No one could help it. Once again a wave of 'AWES' spread like wild fire through out the crowd.

"Leave Aki alone! She's just an innocent little girl!" Some random person shouted from the middle of the crowed.

"Yeah!" A bunch of other random people cried out in unison. Aki's smile grew wider while Sakura released an agitated sigh.

"It seems as if you'll be the first to confess Sakura-chan!" Aki said with a wide mocking smile across her face.

"Never! You can't make me!" Sakura cried out.

"Oh really?" Aki asked. She gave Sakura a look that made her think otherwise.

"Ah...hehehehehe...never mind..." Sakura said nervously as she took in a deep breath and licked her lips. The air around them was so thick with silence as everyone waited to hear Sakura's confession.

"On with it sister! We ain't got all day!" Some random person shouted from the middle of the crowd.

"I do believe that you're English is incorrect, Mister." Lee said in an intellectual matter. "It is not improper English to say 'Ain't. As a matter of fact 'Ain't is not even in the dictionary." He said matter-of-factly.

"To hell I care what you think...green freak!" The same person shot back.

A look of horror came across Lee's face. "Such language! Have your parents taught you that such language is disrespectful towards others?" He gasped.

"Have your parents been abducted by aliens and replaced by fashion defective freaks?" The person retorted.

Tears welled up in Lee's eyes. "My parents...my parents!" He started swaying side to side in a daze as tears flowed down his cheeks. Suddenly he stopped swaying. Everyone looked on in anticipation...waiting to see what he would do next. Just then he dropped down to his knees. Despite the fact that it was the middle of the day, darkness suddenly enveloped the crowed. Screams of shock could be heard in waves through out the crowd. A spotlight came above Lee embracing him in a warm light. "Mother...Father...where have you gone?" He cried out dramatically as he placed his fore arm against his forehead.

"Lee! Lee!" Gai sensei could be heard shouting out from the middle of the crowd. "Lee! I'm coming for you!"

"Gai Sensei? Where are you Gai Sensei?" Lee asked with a few sniffles as he looked around. Just then Gai Sensei could be seen standing behind Lee. He kneeled down on one knee and placed a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Here Lee...I'm right here." He said in a comforting tone as he embraced his student in a comforting hug.

Oddly enough a wave of 'AWES' could be heard through out the crowd. Only a few people gave them a look of disgust and only one spoke out against the scene.

"Ano...there is something oddly strange about this...ne?" Aki said as she tilted her head looking on at the scene taking place before her eyes.

"Uh...Aki-sama...you're the author...you wrote that scene." Hinata pointed out.

Eyes lit up as Aki nodded her head in realization. Just then, out of no where she pulled out a laptop. Hinata and the other girls (and anyone else within viewing distance) looked at the girl in wonder and out right confusion.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked the question that was running through everyone's mind.

Sighing deeply, Aki lowered herself to the ground. As she sat, she began to type away. "Well...duh..." She began in a mildly sarcastic matter. "I'm the author aren't I? I don't know what the heck went through my mind when I wrote that scene, but I'm going to do something about it." She said while she continued typing away.

The group continued to look on at Gai and Lee, wondering what Aki would possibly do. Just then much to everyone's surprise, the over emotional pair suddenly disappeared along with the darkness and spotlight. In the end the sun was out and the birds were chirping again. Everyone's eyes were wide as plates and their lower jaws dropped down to the ground with a loud THUNK (think anime style).

Sakura was the first to speak after a moment or two. "Wa...wah...What..." Was all that she could gasp.

"Are they...dead?" Hinata asked in a small voice as she looked down at Aki.

Aki closed her laptop and slowly stood up. She brushed the back of her skirt brushing off what ever dust was on it. She looked around casually as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Everyone continued to look at her strangely. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders lazily. "It had to be done...the scene was too troublesome."

"SHE KILLED THEM! OH GOSH SHE'S A MURDERER!" A random girl cried out from the middle of the crowd. Just then the crowd ran around in a scream of panic. Aki continued to stand there with a hand on her hip and her head tilted slightly. She watched in board amusement as everyone continued to run around crazily.

"Hey." She said in a calm voice. No one listened.

"Hey!" She said a bit firmer and a bit louder. Still not listening.

"HEY!" She now shouted as her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

No one paid her any mind...

So...what else was she to do?

Just then the sky darkened and loud claps of thunder crashed to the earth. Everyone stopped in their tracks as Aki bellowed out, "If you don't stop I shall do some terrible things to you all!" She threaten.

She now had all their ears.

"Hey...uh...could we have those back? How could we hear you if we don't have ears?" Kiba asked.

Aki looked down at her feet and sure enough everyone's ears were scattered all around her.

"AGH!" She screamed as she nearly jumped out of her skin and turned pale. "AGH! What the heck! I didn't ask for your ears!"

"Are you sure? I thought it said so in the script..." Kakashi said as he pulled out a thick pile of paper from nowhere. He looked through the pages and finally stopped at the correct page. "Ah...here it is...it says 'She now had all their ears.' Yep...it says it right there in the scrip."

"What? Really?" Aki asked as she pulled out her laptop. She scrolled down to the scene and sure enough noticed her error. "Ah...now I see it. Ok...don't worry; I'll make the needed correction."

Instantly, everyone got their ears back. And their focus continued to stay on Aki. "Now that I have you're..." She began and quickly looked at her own scrip to make sure that she got the lines correct. "Ah...that's right...now that I have your attention, I would like to tell you all what happened to Gai Sensei and Lee. They are not dead. I simply transferred them to another part of town...they are safe and sound."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But..." Everyone's breath was caught in their throats. "That doesn't mean that I forgot about the confessions that you have to make. I still think that it would be fair if a few of you 'fessed up to something...embarrassing...shocking...and down right funny! First up is our precious Sakura Hurano...come on up!" Just then a spotlight shone on top of Sakura. Sakura sighed deeply as she walked closer to Aki.

"Do I have to do this?" She nearly wined

"Do you have to ask questions to which you know the answer to?" Aki asked with a cocky smile.

"I hate you." Sakura muttered bitterly.

"Thank you." Aki said with an innocent smile.

Once next to Aki, Sakura was handed a mica phone. "So Sakura, please tell us something that even your diary doesn't know!" Aki said into her own mic.

Sakura sighed deeply as she braced herself. This was something so deep and dark that even she didn't dare to think about it. She wondered how he would feel about her confessing their secrete.

"We're all waiting Sakura-chan!" Aki chirped happily.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I...I..." Her eyes locked on the man who she despised. "I hate that man with a passion!" She shouted into the mic. All eyes followed to where she was pointing. Gasp of surprise could be heard like wild fire through out the crowed when their eyes locked on her target. Heck, even the guy was beyond surprise.

"You...you hate me? But...I thought..." He gasped in surprise.

"Like heck I do! Gosh! I've been holding this inside for years! It was only a cover up you fool! I could never love you! Especially since I'm hooked up with the one person you hate the most!"

"Wha...your not serious are you? How? When?" He now demanded.

"Like I'm giving you that detail! But know this Sasuke...if you a lay just one finger on my man...I'll kill you...and chop you into tiny pieces!" Sakura said in a deadly tone.

"But...why? Sakura...this isn't like you...why are you like this?" Sasuke asked dumbfound.

"Oh dear! Please don't tell me that this is affecting you! The great Uchiha! Great my foot! You're nothing but a weak cry baby! I could never love anyone as weak as you! And further more...you were always talking trash about him, so I went out to find him...to find out what kind of man he was...since you never really told me anything! When we met...he gave me something you would never and I mean NEVER give me..."

"...And FYI...I'm no different then I was before. I'm still the same Sakura...I just never liked you." She then turned her attention to Itachi. "Gomen Itachi-kun...I didn't mean to confess our secrete. Will you forgive me?" She asked innocently.

Itachi sighed deeply. "Knowing that she's around (indicating Aki of course), it was bound to happen...so I know it's not your fault."

Sakura walked up to Itachi and wrapped her arms around him. He too wrapped his arms protectively around her. "You know how I feel about public display right?" He asked in a low voice as he looked down at her.

She looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. "Hai...demo...could it happen just this once and never again?" She asked innocently with wide eyes. Her only response to the question was a nod of his head and a tighter embrace. Yet again a wave of 'AWES' could be heard through out the crowed. Sasuke was just too shock to say anything...or to even move.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Aki shouted out to him. He turned to look at her, giving her an indifference look. "Normally I'm not into taking leftovers...but since you're brother is taken, I wonder if maybe we could hook up!"

"Drown in a lake freak!" He growled as he walked away.

"Harsh!" Aki gasped while thinking of evil ways to get back at him. Obviously he was dense to the powers that she held. Brushing him off from her thoughts, she concentrated on her task at hand. More confessions!

"Oi! Orochimaru! Step up to the plate!" Aki called out.

Silence.

Before she could call out to her next victim again, she was interrupted.

"Ano...Aki-sama?" Hinata asked in a small voice as she turned to look at the crazed girl next to her.

"Hum?" She answered as she turned her attention towards Hinata with a raised eyebrow.

For a moment she stood silent. The last thing she wanted to do was say something that would make her turn sour. But she just wanted out of they crazy hole!

"Listen...I...I really wanted to thank you for trying to make me feel better and all...but...right now I think I just want to be left alone. Please don't be upset. I just need some time to think things through...you know?" Hinata stated as confidently as she could.

Aki rubbed the tip of her chin with her index finger and thumb. Her head was tilted slightly as a thoughtful look came across her face. After a moment she finally spoke giving Hinata a sincere warm smile...much to her and everyone's shock. "Why would I be mad? Your the main charter of this story...it's all about you Hinata. Whatever you think works best for you is fine by me." She then placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself...and let me know how things go ok?"

Hinata's eyes were wide in shock. Speechless, she gave Aki a quick hug as she tried to hold back her tears. "Thanks...for everything..." She whispered.

"Your welcome...now go ahead. If he still lives in this town, you might be able to find him." Aki said

"But...what if he isn't? What if he's gone for good?"

"How would you know if you continue to stand here asking wither or not he is here? You came all this way and you haven't found him yet. The sun is still out...your search has not ended. Now quite asking questions and get going now." Aki said in a serious tone.

With a quick nod of her head and with out another word, Hinata ran off to continue her search.

* * *

_**1 Hour later

* * *

**_

Hinata wondered into the park breathing heavily. She saw a bench near by and decided that now was the best time to take a break. For 1 whole hour she searched all over the village for Naruto. She even went to Ichiraku's more then three times...thinking that maybe...just maybe he might have shown up. But he never did. In fact...he was no where to be found. Hinata's hope in ever seeing him again was quickly fading. The scene before her was blurry. A startled look came across Hinata's face. It was just then she noticed that hot tears were rolling down her cheeks. She never felt this helpless before. As she continued to cry silently, a thought came to her mind. They hung out yesterday...but...she couldn't remember him saying anything about moving. Did he intend on leaving without saying goodbye? Why would he do that? Weren't they friends? So much emotion was running through her veins...one of which...was anger. There were so many questions and not many answers. The possibilities were endless but not one even came close to satisfying her. It was a long day and she had done so many things she wouldn't dream of ever doing. But what point was it for her to step out of her shell...if he weren't there to acknowledge her? Sure it would help for other parts in her life...but...right now...the most important thing for her...

"NARUTO-KUN! YOU BAKA!" She suddenly shouted aloud. Thankfully no one was around so that saved her from embarrassment. Surprisingly, shouting out what was on her mind felt pretty good. She felt like a heavy load was being lifted off her shoulders. Looking around once more to make sure no one was around (yes...she even used the Baukungun to double check) she was satisfied that no one was within ear's shot distance. Without a second thought she continued with her ranting.

"I GOT ALL DRESSED UP! WALKED AROUND TOWN WITH EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE WALKING BEHIND ME!" She paused as she took in a deep breath. "AND CONFESSED TO EVERYONE THAT I LOVE YOU!"

Yes. All of this shouting was making her feel quite good...considering that she never shouted a day in her life. She smiled to herself as she continued. "WOULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN NICE FOR YOU TO TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!" She then let out a loud and ear piercing scream. "DAMN YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

With that last bit of frustration drained out of her, she suddenly felt this sudden weakness in her legs and fell to the ground. She was breathing in and out heavily. Her face was flushed and she had the world nastiest headache. Hot tears started down her cheeks again and her breathing became sharp and quick. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find her voice. Great! Now to top it all off she lost her voice! She closed her eyes wondering what other misfortunes would come her way. The warm sunlight was shining on her face. It helped to clear her mind and calm her nerves. About five minutes later, a sudden dark shadow blocked the sunlight from her face. She figured it was a cloud and decided that it would soon go away and that the sun would come back. Well...about 3 or 4 minutes passed by but the dark shadow remained. That's when she finally noticed the presence of a familiar chakra. She opened her eyes slowly. It took a second or two for her eye sight to adjust...but when it did...she was beyond surprise to see a pair of warm blue eyes staring down at her.

Her heart felt as if it jumped to her throat. It was Naruto-kun! She couldn't believe it! It just had to be a dream! She stood up quickly...ok...a little too quickly...because as soon as she stood up, she felt her knees give out on her. Before she even hit the ground, Naruto caught her and was now carrying her bridal style. A look of concern came across his face as a deep blush came across her face.

"You don't look so good. I'll take you home." He suddenly said after a moment or two of staring deeply into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to offer her thanks...but guess what? Yep...no voice at all. Naruto noticed this and pouted. "You lost your voice?" He asked softly as he walked out of the park.

She nodded as her blush deepened. Of course Naruto took this as something serious.

"Oh gosh! You have a fever!" A nervous look came across his face as he stopped and looked around. He then looked back down at the girl in his arms. "Look...my new apartment is not to far from here. It's closer to us then where you live." He said as he ran at top speed to his apartment.

Now we all know that Hinata didn't have a fever...she was perfectly ok. But...let's just take a recap of her symptoms shall we? 1. She lost her voice (due to the screaming) 2. Face is red (due to Naruto's hotness...heck I'm blushing!) 3. Her eyes were red (due to the crying) 4. Her breathing was shallow and rapid (That was one of the first things Naruto noticed) and finally 5. Weak Knees (Ano...I'm not too sure what that's due to...gomen).

Hinata shook her head trying to tell him that she was fine. But of course Naruto ignored her misunderstanding what she meant. "I know you want to go home Hinata. But I'm worried about your condition (Hinata's eyebrows arched up...condition...now she had a condition?). Don't worry...I wouldn't to anything indecent to you...I have too much respect for you." He said in a sincere tone.

Hinata sighed deeply admitting defeat.

"Besides, it was a good thing I was in the area. I heard some shouting coming from the park...I heard my name and was instantly interested in what was being said. All I heard was "Naruto. Baka. Got. All. Dressed. Up. Walked. Town. Everyone. Walking. Behind. I. Love. You. For. You. To. Tell. Damn. You. Naruto." By the time I got there the shouting had stopped and I saw you lying down on the ground. I thought that whoever was shouting had probably attacked you. I can't forgive anyone who attacks a sick person!" There was this determined gleam in his eyes as he uttered the last sentence. How she only wished she had her voice back!

About 6 minutes later, they arrived at his new apartment. From the outside, it looked much nicer then his old apartment. Less then a minute later, they arrived at his door. "We're home!" He said with a goofy smile as he looked down at her. She returned the smile.

Once his doors opened, the following scene looked quite interesting. Naruto managed to open the door while still carrying Hinata in his arms. They looked like a bride and groom coming home after their honeymoon. He left the front door open briefly as he walked into the guest room (Yes...he now has a guest room...a major step up from the one bed room apartment he had before...this was more like a condo). He placed her gently on the bed.

"I'll be right back." He whispered softly as he looked down at her with...love?...in his eyes. As he left the room, Hinata slowly sat up. She was trying to discern the look that she just saw in his eyes. Could it be? She silently wondered to herself. It was about 3 minutes later when Naruto walked back into the room with a bowel of water and a towel in his hand.

"You should be lying down Hinata-chan...with a fever like that..." He began but was cut off.

"I'm not sick!" She finally managed to say...her voice of course sounding very hoarse.

"What?" He asked as he tiled his head in confusion.

Feeling that her voice was slipping again, she chose her next words wisely. "Get me a pen and paper...please. My throat is still sore and I can't speak too much." She said just above a whisper.

With a simple nod Naruto placed down the things he brought into the room and left to get a pen a paper. A second later he came back with a notepad and a pen.

She gave him a warm smile and nodded her head in approval. Instantly she started writing down everything that she wanted to tell him and to explain why she lost her voice. When she finished, she gave him the notepad. Silently he read what she wrote. She could see many different expressions crossing his face as he read. Shock, Surprise, Disbelief, Sadness, amusement, admiration, understanding and so on. When he finished, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Currently a look of utter disbelief was written across his face.

"I...I can't believe it!" He uttered in a low voice. He turned to look at Hinata. "No way! It can't be true!"

She gave him a confused look but nodded consciously.

"It's really true?" He asked with eyes that were so wide, he looked like a little kid entering a very large candy...ehm...cough Raman cough...store.

Hinata continued to nod as a smile came across her face. Maybe...just maybe...

"Sakura and Itachi! I never would have guessed. Man! That must have busted Sasuke's ego!"

Hinata's eyes grew as large as plates and her lower jaw dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Her eye twitched slightly as she cried inwardly...the universe was out to get her for sure! Maybe there's someone else out there for her...yep...that had to be the case. Other wise way on earth was it so hard for her to hook up with Naruto!

"And..." He continued in a much softer tone. Hinata looked up and noticed that he was giving her a weird look...like...he was in a daze...

Hinata gave him a confused look. 'What on earth...' She thought to herself. Before she could think of anything else, Naruto did something that both shocked and pleased her at the same time. Slowly he leaned towards her and softly kissed her on the lips. Nothing more and nothing less. The moment was a bittersweet one. She had never been kissed before and to think that her first kiss came from the one who she loves the most. Nothing could top this moment. She was sure of it. He pulled away from her with a blush and a shy smile.

"I love you to...Hinata-chan." He said with warm smile as he placed a hand on her cheek and caressed it softly.

"Me too." She said softly.

He looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. "Your voice is back!" He said with a wide smile as he rested his head on top of her head. "I'm glad that you're starting to feel better. I'm so sorry for putting you through all of that stress." He said softly.

"Why? It's not really you're fault….I should have call first instead of assume that you would be home." She said just above a whisper, considering that her voice wasn't back completely.

"No…I am to blame Hinata-chan. I could have told you weeks ago…but…I was stupid not to. It's not like I was leaving Konoha…." He said as he shook his head. "I tried to call you today…and I even tried to look for you." Just then he paused as he chuckled softly. "So…I take it that the music I heard came from you huh? You really did make a scene didn't you?" He asked as he playfully ruffled with her hair.

"I guess so, but I couldn't think of anything else to do." A deep blush crept up her cheeks as she continued. "For as long as I could remember, I loved you. It's just that I was always to shy to tell you how I felt. Every time I got the courage to tell you, I always chickened out. So today I finally decided that I had enough and thought that if I changed my clothing and attitude….just maybe that might work….stupid idea huh?" She asked with a small smile.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own as he tighten his embrace. "No…not at all. In fact, I'm quite impressed that you would go through all of that…just for me. Also….you look very beautiful." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Hinata's smile widen. "Well…I do have to thank Aki-chan. She was the little push that encouraged me to go out and look for you."

"Aki? Who's Aki?" He asked with a puzzled look across his face.

"Oh right…Aki-chan is the author of this story." She said informatively.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a skeptical look. "Ano…Hinata-chan? Are you ok? What story? This isn't a story…" He said slowly.

"And that's where you are wrong." A voice from behind the two suddenly spoke up.

A sweat drop appeared behind Naruto's head. "How long were you there for?" He asked with out looking back.

"Long enough…besides…that's not the point here." The person said as they walked further into the room. They grabbed a chair from the near by desk and dragged it towards the bed where the couple sat. It was then that Naruto got a good look at the owner of the voice. His lower jaw nearly dropped down to the ground. This girl was with out question of a doubt gorgeous.

She was wearing a white mini skirt, a white Halter top that showed off most of her cleavage and white ninja shoes. The whole outfit showed off her curvy body. Her kunai holster was tied around her right leg and she had on arm and knee bends. Her skin was of an olive tone and she had long wavy black hair that fell a little above her waist. She also wore leaf head band resting on her forehead (Sounds familiar?). From the looks of it, she looked a little bit older then Hinata and himself.

"Who…who are you?" Naruto gasped.

"Aki-chan! What brings you around here?" Hinata asked as she jumped up from off the bed and gave her new friend a hug.

"Hey Hinata-chan! So I see that things are working out well with both you and Naruto-kun." She said as she turned her attention to the blond who unfortunately couldn't keep his eyes off from her. (And at that very moment he was thinking to himself…'Damn…she has more curves then my sexy jutsu!' end of thought).

"Yea…it looks like things are going to be fine with us…right Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. There was no response so she turned around to look at him to see that now he was nearly drooling and that he had a dazed look on his face.

"Curves….lots of curves…" He said in a daze. Hinata's eyes widen and Aki blushed a deep red.

"If only I could get that kind of reaction from Itachi-kun or even Sasuke-kun….why is it always the ones that I'm NOT interested in?" She said as she shook her head and in a puff of smoke was in a different (less reviling) outfit that consisted of flared denim jeans with a worn affect and a plain brown t-shirt with white sneakers. Her hair was now up in a pony tail.

The dazed look instantly left Naruto's face and a slight frown took its place. However that frown was turned upside down when he noticed Hinata's annoyed look.

She then turned back to her friend and gave her a half smile. "Thank you." She simple said although in her little mind theater she imagined beating the crap out of her…but that was a different story.

"So…" Aki spoke up trying to break the uneasy silence. "Since you and Naruto-kun are not together, I guess I'll end the story here."

Hinata's eyes widen in disbelief. "End the story?" She nearly cried out. "But Naruto-kun and I JUST got together! We didn't get to go on our first date…heck…we didn't go as far as getting married!"

"Married!" Naruto cried out in his own shock. Obviously that thought didn't even enter his mind yet. Not that he didn't love her…he really did…with all of his heart…it's just that he didn't think that she was thinking about something like that so soon. After thinking about it for a moment, a small smile crept up his lips. Actually the more he thought about it, the more it excited him. "Yea…Aki-sama…shouldn't you be writing about our first date or something?" He asked out of curiosity.

A thoughtful look came across her face. "Hum…it's not a bad idea…but…" She paused as a frown came across her face. "No can do. The purpose of this story as been fore filled. The point of the story was for her to gather enough courage to confess to you how she felt. Hence the name of the story…"Confessions of a teenage kunochi." She confessed now it's over." She said simply as she took her seat on the chair and crossed her legs.

"But isn't there anything that you can do about it? I mean, you are the author of the story. You've been bragging about have power since before I left to find Naruto-kun!" Hinata nearly pleaded.

Aki nodded in understanding as she continued. "Hai…but, I doubt that the readers would expect to read all of that. I mean, judging by the description I never intended it to be so long…plus…they have been waiting for 6 months for this update….it mostly likely would take longer for me just to add an extra scene. However, if I got enough demand for it, I could actually make a sequel." She said informatively.

"So you mean to tell us that the readers have THAT kind of power?" Hinata asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…yea…I guess. What do you mea-"Aki began to ask but was cut off.

"So in fact, you really don't have that much power…you write what the readers are interested in reading…thus meaning that the readers have more power then you!" Naruto said matter-of-factly.

"Hey! I still-" Aki was once again cut off.

"So if the readers want a sequel…about our first date for example, then you'll write it…if not, then you won't write anything….ah…now I see how this power ladder works. The ones at the top are the readers!"

"Not always-" Once again cut off.

"So you have to encourage them to suggest a sequel! I'd really like to know what you have planned for our first date!" Hinata said excitedly.

"Maybe it should be called "First date." It's quite simple enough." Naruto suggested.

"Where do you think we should go? I was thinking maybe dinner and the movies…" Hinata thought aloud.

"Nah…that too common. It's gotta be more creative…and romantic." He said the last part with a blush.

Hinata also blushed when she thought of "Romantic" things they could do together.

"Oi Hinata-chan…get your head out of the gutter!" Aki said snapping the said girl out of her thoughts. An even deeper blush crept up her cheeks.

"Hinata-chan…I never knew you were such a bad girl." Naruto said with a devilish smile.

"Oh dear!" Aki sighed as she left the two to continued talking about their date and how they wanted it to be. She stood up and walked towards the door. A mischievous smile crept across her face as plenty of thoughts ran across her mind about their first date.

* * *

The End

* * *

"Wait!" Hinata called out before the scene faded out into black.

"What's up?" Aki said as she turned to look at her.

"You can't end the story just yet!" She protested.

"And why not?" Aki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well duh! The readers didn't get to read what Orochimaru's confession was. And I left before I had a chance to hear it." She said with a slight pout.

"Do you really wanna know what he said?" Aki asked with a questioning look and her eyebrow rising a bit higher then before.

"Well…yeah…of course. How bad can it be?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow and returned the questioning look.

Aki nodded her head and walked over to the couch. She grabbed the remote control and Hinata sat down besides her. Aki turned to her and gave her an apologetic look. "What you are about to hear is quite graphic for most viewers. Parental discretion is advised." Without another word she pressed "Play" and the scene playing out on the Television was taken place shortly after Hinata had left.

"_Come on Oro-san…we don't have all day! Get on with your confession already." Aki said with a slight annoyed tone._

_All eyes were on Orochimaru waiting to here what he had to say. His eyes narrowed towards the girl. "Damn witch! I'll get you for this!" He muttered under his breath. He took in a deep breath. He might as well get it over with. But he knew that saying what he was about to say would have everyone poke fun at him…something that he would not tolerate at all!_

_His eyes narrowed even more as the scrawl on his face deepened. Just then he opened his mouth and began to speak. "Iwearwomen'sunderwear." He muttered in a low voice quickly._

_Aki placed a hand to her hear and smiled widely. "What kind of underwear do you wear?" She asked in a taunting matter._

"_I…I…" He began in a low voice._

"_Can't hear you…speak louder!" She nearly shouted._

"_Stupid Wench!" He yelled out angrily. The stairs from the crowed and Aki's consent taunting was slowly eating at him. He finally had enough and yelled out his confession. "I wear women's underwear! And not the granny type…but the thongs! And Pink is my favorite color! I hate Black and I'm afraid of the dark! The first woman I was ever in love with was Tusade and I still love her! And I have a fear of public speaking! DAMN!" He shouted the last sentence._

_He closed his eyes expecting the worst. However, when he didn't hear laughter, he slowly opened his eyes. Everyone was staring at him with widen eyes. It was so silent that not even crickets dared to make a peep. Just then, a baby from somewhere in the middle of the crowd started to cry. A mother could be seen covering her child's ear and Tusade stepped out from the middle of the crowed. Orochimaru's eyes widen, not knowing what to expect from his ex-teammate. Without any warning what so ever, she walked up to him and punched him in the face causing him to fly back a couple of feet._

"_What the heck was that all about woman?" He asked when he finally found his footing and stood up giving her a dirty look._

"_That…" She said as she walked closer to him. "Was for being dumb enough to wait all this time to tell me that and what's more saying that in front of everyone..." When she reached him, he gave her an uncertain look. Just then to much of his surprise she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks thus causing the 'great' Orochimaru to blush a deep shade of red._

"_And that's to thank you." She said softly as she turned around and walked back into the crowd._

_With out thinking about it, His hand reached up to where she kissed him. Without another word, he turned around and left._

_Everyone was left completely stunned or they just had a disgusted look on their faces._

Hinata stared at the screen in complete disbelieve. "I can't believe I missed that!" She gasped.

"Eww…Granny Tusade kissed him!" Naruto said from behind the couch. Both girls turned around and looked up at him. "Hehehehe" He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I was curious."

"I'm not much of a fan of the two as a pairing…" Aki said as she shuttered from the mere thought of them together.

"Then why did you write it?" Hinata questioned.

"Well…ano…" She started to titian with her fingers. "If you're sitting in front of a computer typing away a few hours at a time, you get tired and just start to type anything!"

"That's understandable." Naruto and Hinata said with a nod of there heads,

"It's just never gonna happen again…." Aki said firmly.

"Right…" Naruto and Hinata agree in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Don't they kind of remind you of an older version of Sasuke and Sakura?" Aki said thoughtfully.

"Hum…now that you said it…." Naruto thought aloud.

"NEVER!" They suddenly heard Sakura screaming from the background.

Aki, Naruto and Hinata rose their eyebrows all of them thinking the something.

'She'll say that now…but what will she say when she learns Itachi's secrete…?'

A mischievous smile came across Aki's face. A new story was brewing in her mind.

* * *

The End (For Real)

* * *


End file.
